Wheelie Bad Dudes/Gallery
Gallery Wheelie-01.jpg|Maxie and Carly laying down and taking their naps on the beach. Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Carly Cooper - 1.jpg|Carly napping with her book open. Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Carly Cooper - 2.jpg|Carly awake after her nap. Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Carly with Maxie - 1.jpg|'Carly:' "You ruined a great dream about my new racing bike." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Carly Cooper - 3.jpg|'Carly:' "Believe it. It took 206 hours of babysitting to buy it." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Carly with Maxie - 2.jpg|'Carly:' "Hey! Look at those guys doing with my bike!" maxie_and_carly_by_nick07208_dak3r3r-pre.jpg|'Carly:' "Hey! Hey, you guys. Stop that!" daeebwj-adaec4cd-9a3b-4c92-9bc2-5bdc07e6f458.png|'Carly:' "They're taking my bike!" Wheelie-02.png|Carly running through the streets of Surfside, chasing the two bike thieves. vlcsnap-2019-03-17-00h06m21s17.png vlcsnap-2019-03-17-00h06m40s214.png vlcsnap-2019-03-17-00h07m14s29.png vlcsnap-2019-03-17-00h07m22s137.png|Carly failed to catch Larry. Wheelie-03.png|'Maxie:' "Stop him!" Watch your step Maxie.png Wheelie-04.png|Maxie helping out a young man after Pat, the first bike bandit took his skateboard during the chase. vlcsnap-2019-02-12-22h03m14s13.png|'Maxie:' "A clean getaway!" Wheelie-05.png|'Carly:' "Those creeps are after my racing bike." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Carly and Maxie - 3.jpg|'Maxie:' "Oh, Carly, I'm so sorry. I know how much that bike meant to you." Wheelie-08.png|'Carly:' "That bike cost me a fortune." Wheelie-09.png|Maxie comforting a heartbroken and saddened Carly. Wheelie-10.png|Cliff riding his wheelchair in the studio hallway. Wheelie-11.png|'Maxie:' (narration) "...and interviewed bike bandit victims." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Maxie and Rob.jpg|'Maxie:' "Sure. Mr. Garcia told them we'll let them know if we find out anything." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - And Believe Me.jpg|'Maxie:' "And believe me. With Cliff on the job, something will come up." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Maxie and Rob - 2.jpg|'Rob:' "For someone in a wheelchair, he sure gets around." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - You Haven't Seen Anything Yet - 1.jpg|'Maxie:' "You haven't seen anything yet." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - You Haven't Seen Anything Yet - 2.jpg|'Maxie:' "This guy's a born detective." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Cliff.jpg Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Good Work Cliff.jpg|'Maxie:' "Good work, Cliff. I'll let Mr. Gracia relate that to the police." Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Larry and Pat.jpg|'Larry:' "And she's got a good memory for faces too." Larry and Pat in the crosswalk. Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Maxie Gasping.jpg|Maxie gasping in desperate shock and horror before Larry and Pat kidnaps her. Wheelie-12.png|'Maxie:' "You guys are moving up in the world for stealing bikes. Now threatening to beat up people?". Wheelie-13.png|Maxie surprised before Cliff confronts Larry and Pat. Wheelie-14.png|'Pat:' "Now, we've got the cops on us." Larry: "Don't worry. We'll make it through the garage. They'll never find us." Larry and Pat running before they can make it to their garage. Wheelie-15.png|Larry and Pat running in the alley. Wheelie-16.png|Larry and Pat stopped by a serious and livid Cliff. Maxie's World - Wheelie Bad Dudes - Crime Doesn't Pay.jpg|Larry and Pat caught by the police and Carly with her camcorder camera, with the background song, "Crime Doesn't Pay". Wheelie-17.png|Larry and Pat caught by the police before their hands are up and they're arrested. Wheelie-18.png|'Maxie:' (off-screen) "Cliff, it is an honor to have the hero who caught the bike bandits here on Maxie's World." Cliff on television. Wheelie-19.png|'Cliff:' "I'm just glad I can do my part." Wheelie-20.png|'Maxie:' "And now, let's see some footage our Surf TV cameras caught on the arrest of the bike bandits." Wheelie-21.png|'Maxie:' (narration) "That wound up the case of the bike bandits." Larry and Pat arrested by the police and charged with theft. Wheelie-22.png|'Maxie:' (narration) "But then, I had one tough detective helping." Cliff smiling through the screen one last time before the episode fades out black. Category:Episode galleries